thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Novorossiysk, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, Soviet Union (Red Alert universe)
The Novorossiysk (Russian: Новоросси́йск; IPA: nəvərɐˈsʲijsk; Adyghe: Цӏэмэз, Ts'emez) is a city in Krasnodor Krai, Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Red Alert universe), Soviet Union (Red Alert universe). It is the Soviet republic's main port on the Black Sea and the leading Russian port for importing grain. It is one of the few cities honored with the title of the Hero City (Red Alert universe). Population: 3,500,000 (2050 Centus preliminary results); 2,241,788 (2010 Centus); 2,232,079 (2002 Centus); 2,185,938 (1989 Centus). Novorossiysk is also the center of Novorossiysk Metropolitian Area (Red Alert universe) with over 15 million inhabitants, one of the most populous Soviet metropolitian areas on the Black Sea coast. History Origins In antiquity, the shores of the Tsemess Bay (Red Alert universe) were the site of Bata, an ancient Greek colony that specialized in the grain trade. It is mentioned in the works of Strabo and Ptolemy, among others. Genoese merchants from the Ghisolfi family maintained a trade outpost there in the Middle Ages. Archaeological investigation of the area is in its infancy, but some interesting items have already been uncovered. Imperial Russian era (1721-1917) From 1722, the bay was commanded by the Ottoman fortress of Sujuk-Qale or Soğucak. After the coastline was ceded to the Russian Empire in 1829 as a result of the Russo-Turkish War, admirals Mikhail Lazarev and Nikolay Raevsky founded an eastern base for the Russian Black Sea Fleet on the shore in 1838. Named after the province of Novorossiya, the port formed a vital link in the chain of forts known as the Black Sea Coastal Line, which stretched south to Sochi. During the rest of the 19th century, Novorossiysk developed rapidly. It was granted city status in 1866 and became the capital of the Black Sea Governorate, the smallest in the Russian Empire, in 1896. In December 1905, the city was the seat of the short-lived Novorossiysk Republic. Soviet era (1917-Present) From August 26, 1918 until March 27, 1920, Novorossiysk was the principal center of Anton Denikin's White Army. Denikin's South Russian Government was moved to Crimea, Ukrainan Soviet Socialist Republic, Soviet Union and many Whites escaped from Novorossiysk to Constantinople. The city was well-defended by Soviet forces, but the city was totally destroyed to the ground by nuclear-weapons used by the Allied Forces during the Second World War (Red Alert universe) in the 1950s that detonated, during the Allied Assault on the Soviet Union. But Novorossiysk was quickly rebuilt in the Post-war period and grew to a industrial city with one million inhabitants. During the Third World War (Red Alert universe) in 1972, Novorossiysk was largely industrialized and modernized, and grew to a major Soviet industrial city with over two million inhabitants during the 1970s, and 1980s. During the War of the Three Powers (Red Alert universe), Novorossiysk was a extremently important Soviet naval base of operations for the Soviet Navy (Red Alert universe), when the Empire of the Rising Sun of Japan (Red Alert universe) began its massive and overwhelming assault on the Soviet Union in 1986. The Soviet city of Odessa, Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, Soviet Union (Red Alert universe) in the Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic (Red Alert universe) fell into Imperial hands, and the Empire's ultimate weapon, Shogun Executioner (Red Alert universe), destroyed Odessa. Novorossiysk was the next target for the overwhelming Imperial Japanese Army (Red Alert universe) after Odessa was destroyed, as the majority of the Soviet Navy in Black Sea, Soviet Black Sea Fleet (Red Alert universe) was based in Novorossiysk, after the Ukrainian SSR fell under Imperial control. Many Soviet Dreadnought battleships and Soviet aircraft carriers were based in the city. But the city was well-defended by Soviet forces, and the Imperial Japanese Army couldn't take the city, and when Red Army arrived, they could drive out the Imperial forces. The city of Novorossiysk was awarded with the title Hero City (Red Alert universe) for its defense and outstanding. Category:Cities in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (Red Alert universe) Category:Port cities and towns in the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Red Alert universe) Category:Soviet Navy bases (Red Alert universe)